Goddess
by Lolitawork
Summary: Dawn makes her way to Full Moon Island for some relaxation.


**Goddess **

**Lolitawork**

**Two-shot **(more of a one-shot with a slight sequel… there is also going to be a story coming up later dealing with Darkrai and Lucas)

**A/N:** This is more based off the Diamond and Pearl Pokemon game rather than the anime but anime characters have been included in this due to my liking to the AshxDawn pairing. There is only a very small hint of AshxDawn in this story.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and setting go to the Pokemon Company within Nintendo and Game Freak.

**Goddess**

It was just a longer boat ride: escaping all the noise of the cities. Who knew there was an island all the way out here? Not too many people had even heard of the island I guess. That or they were too afraid to go there for some peculiar reason. I stood on the shore of the island, staring out into the vast blue oceans. A sense of euphoria came over me, knowing that I was all alone on this desolate island. My body was tired, and I let it go heavy, falling back onto the grain of sand. Everything was so green. The air even had a fresh and sweet scent to it. So crisp and clean, unlike Canalave City, even Twinleaf Town! No city pollution to contaminate anything and it was completely undisturbed by human beings

This island was like in its own little world, untouched. The idea of that made a grin plaster itself on my face. My feet pressed into the wet soil, causing water to seep into my shoes. This wasn't exactly a problem though; for I decided to kick off my shoes, apathetic to where they landed. My bags dropped onto the pure grains of sand, soft and cushioning them. There was a by pass in a forest area just north of the shore. It piqued my interest. My eyes widened in curiosity. I had sensed no danger: any at all. As I hurried myself into the clearing, there was a bright light that I was only able to glance at for a second. Then there was blackness. I didn't know exactly what happened, but when I regained my senses it was still light out but a bit colder.

Goosebumps were covering my arms and legs and my hair was in disarray. It must have been morning, for the sun was just beginning to rise on the east side. I remember seeing a shadow but it must have disappeared, for I never saw it again. I had still been in the clearing of the forest, looking around I saw flowers. Those flowers weren't there before. My ears picked up a sound that was similar to that of a woman sighing and the ringing of bells. It startled me from my thoughts, forcing me to search for the source of the unfamiliar noise. A random thought popped into my head, it was the name of the island. It apparently was called Full Moon Island by the sailor who brought me here in the first place.

The noise played itself again, making me search once more, yet there was nothing to be found. I was not frightened by it but rather intrigued. Perhaps it was a Pokemon? No that is impossible: I haven't seen a single Pokemon since I have been on the island. My hand moves, so that I can allow myself to stand, steadying myself. However there was a rougher substance brushing my skin. I look over in the direction to see my bag and shoes were neatly placed next to me. I had an expression of confusion, as I recall I dropped my belongings on the sand when I arrived. Suspicion crossed my features as my eyes darted back and forth. Once again I was provided with no answer.

A heavy sigh escaped my chapped lips and a thought crossed my mind. I pondered for a moment on if I should head back to Canalave City. But that moment quickly disappeared as a light danced around the trees. My eyes followed it, I thought I saw the color gold in the light for an instant. Once again, my eyes failed to tell me what exactly was going on. My stomach grumbled a bit, making me curl forward in a mild pain. I had to find food. I reached for one of my Pokeballs and threw out my Piplup. It shined and sparkled as it was released from the capsule. Piplup surveyed the area and then looked at me, blinking a couple of times. My mouth curved upward into a smile.

"Why don't we go find some food okay?" I suggested.

Piplup gave a curt nod in agreement and marched over to some trees, searching for any berries. Then the penguin Pokemon noticed some Pecha berries. Opening its mouth, a loose stream of water sprayed onto the stem of some berries, removing them from their branches. There were a couple that fell down, all of which I caught in my arms. I took a seat on the ground with Piplup, who was satisfied with the amount of food. I reached out handing my shorter companion one of the sweet berries. The two of us happily munched on our small collection of Pecha berries. Both Piplup and I yawned, making the two of us laugh and burst into giggles.

But it wasn't before too long where both of us appeared to feel warm. My eyes drooped and fell; I also fell back onto the ground falling asleep. Piplup was also lulled into sweet dreams. However after a long while, I squinted my eyes, my sight disturbed by a bright light. It couldn't have been next morning. Opening my eyes I saw something hovering over me. I made a rather loud and audible gasp and sat upright, startled. I couldn't even tell what Pokemon was over me. There was just a diving and warm light. I was so shaken that I couldn't even pull out my Pokedex. A name popped into my head though, a name Sailor Eldrich told me in a legend. It rolled off my tongue rather eloquently, like it was meant to be there.

"Cresselia…" I whispered under my breath.

The Pokemon solidified into a more visible form. Stunning gold body and shimmering, violet, lunar wings. It levitated above the ground. The Pokemon gave the bell-like cry and circled around me. Piplup had awoken due to the commotion. Large indigo eyes saw and followed all of Cresselia's movements, but Piplup was too mesmerized to do much more. There wasn't a whole lot going on to be honest but a moment felt like a thousand years as I stared at the graceful Pokemon. Cresselia gently brushed against my arm ever so slightly and the aura was warm. It gave another cry and soon vanished from the area with a flash of harsh light. Piplup and I covered out eyes and when the light faded, Cresselia was gone from sight.

I don't know exactly why I smiled at that moment. It was a special moment I guess. Warm, euphoric even, but nothing material to gain. Perhaps that was the best part. I looked at the ground, my eyes catching something shiny. It was a Lunar feather, one from one of Cresselia's wings. My lips moved up into a smile and I gently picked up the feather. I fumbled with it in my hand. The feather was so light, airy even. More so than like a normal Starly feather for example.

Taking out my contest ribbon box, I tucked the feather carefully inside and placed the box back in my bag. I looked down at Piplup who nodded at me, as if it already knew what I was going to ask. The two of us paced back to shore, a ship was coming closer and closer to the island. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Ash and Brock along with Sailor Eldrich.

"Dawn! Hey!" Ash called waving his arms frantically in the air.

My face broke into a grin and I began to wave back enthusiastically. When the ship landed to shore, I was greeted with a rather unexpected embrace from Ash. I could feel my cheeks heat up, probably making me look flustered. My hands awkwardly patted Ash's back.

"Uh… is everything alright there Ash?" I asked, concern expressing my features.

Brock stepped forward with a friendly pat to the top of my head.

"We were all worried about you! You kind of just ran off without a trace. Ash was devastated." Brock remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! He wouldn't shut up for a second on the ship!" Sailor Eldrich added with a hearty laugh.

I smiled and giggled a bit as Ash let go of me, blushing. It looked like he regained his senses though and looked at me with an energetic expression.

"Hey! How did you survive out here anyway? I mean this island doesn't have too much on it and you were here for a couple days." Ash questioned.

This is where I broke out into a full blown grin. All of the memories of being on this island played in my head like a movie.

"I had some luck from a goddess!"

**A/N: **Hey guys I would appreciate some reviews, if you have time then please do so. I always read every review I get and think about any advice given.


End file.
